Kurok Gravefang
Appearance Personality History Little of the Kurok Gravefang's past is known except that he is the first Demon Werepyre King. Due to the chaos and big size of the Demon Vampire Realm at his rule, he originally was considering to give half of his power to his servant and permanent receive their individuals powers from Kurok Gravefang excluding absorbing his half power, but that choice was out of option as it could threaten his reign and instead divided his power into seven pieces in order to give it to the Demon Vampire and Demon Clan warriors including Celestial''' Clans and Yokai Clans who betray thier own clans he found worthy, thus creating the Seven Imperium Aether At some point, the Kurok Gravefang created a certain demon, denominating him the Original Demon, to gave him his power and made him his retainer. When the Original Demon rebelled against him, the Kurok Gravefang defeated him and, as punishment, split his body and soul into two beings: Shruigeist and . Then made them the tutors for his son and daughter to train them in combat and raise them as prince or princess to protect their throne. The Kurok Gravefang's army constantly clashed against the Kresnik clan, but their forces were too equal and thus decided to have a treaty of peace the despite their opposite natures. However, the peace was unfairly broken by the Kresnik's subjects and fellow vampire hunters, who killed even the civilians from the Demon vampire Clan. These actions made both rulers fall in rivalry again. Abilities and Equipment As the ruler of the Demon Vampire Clan and the most powerful Demon, the Kurok Gravefang holds terrifyingly massive amounts of power, with just possessing a fraction of his power made the Seven Imperium Aether among the strongest demons vampire in existence.His prodigious son also said that even his full power augmented by the power that Ze received from their father cannot rival his true power nor can he reach the Kurok Gravefang's level of power by training for the time close to three days with true rivals, with all Seven Imperium Aether signature technique as half of thier power can he be equal to the Gravefang's immense power. While he rarely fights, the Kurok Gravefang possesses unparalleled might in battle even after having delivered half of his power, with Kurok Wolffang himself said that he was utterly powerless before his father and was killed effortlessly by him in the Holy War. Main article: Impious * '''Impious : An archetypal magic technique of the Demon Vampire,Infernal and Demon Clan which creates dark particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy beams, explosions, barriers, or extremely large blades. It is mainly used to counteract lightness by disintegrating it with dark, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. Offensively, Gravefang utilizes Impious as his main attack method, using it on a considerable and later massive scale despite his pacifist nature. Grace: The Kurok Gravefang can create a set of ability which enhances the power to those he sees fit while giving them an additional power related to nature including astronomical objects(possible), such as meteors, stars and black hole. However, it cannot be given to humans as it would rip their body apart, whatever immediately or not. It could be inferred that just like the Kurok Gravefang's Imperium powers which is permanent receive their individuals powers to Seven Imperium Aether,the graces are fractions of the Kresnik's power. lmmortality: Unlike other regular Demons vampire who can only live for 1000 years, the Kurok Gravefang seems to have an indefinite lifespan as he has lived in Netherworld for thousands of years without showing any changes to his status despite how Netherworld's time is vastly faster than on Earth. It's possible that he granted immortality to himself as he did with Zruzui Immense Durability: The Kurok Gravefang's physical resilience and durability are immense, being completely unfazed by Wild's Guruguru Wild attack. His resilience and durability likely contributed to his ability to easily survive inside Netherworld despite its extreme environment. Immense Strength: The Kurok Gravefang also has monstrously massive levels of physical strength, effortlessly flicked Wild away with a great force that tore apart the ground into it using a single finger when the latter charged at him quickly and later effortlessly stopped his attempts to drill him with only two fingers before effortlessly throwing him away. Enhanced Reflexes: Gravefang possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. Enhanced Speed: Gravefang's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Relationships Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters